Hingabe
by Balduin von Jerusalem
Summary: Balian wird in Jerusalem vom König empfangen, der sich an Godefrey von Ibelin erinnert... SEHR dezente Andeutung von Emotionen, die man im Bereich von Slash ansiedeln könnte, wenn man wollte, deshalb Rating M.


_Auf meinen Wanderungen durch die unendlichen Welten des Netzes stieß ich auf Seiten, auf die ich besser nicht gestoßen wäre. Um so mehr fühle ich mich bemüßigt, Gegenfeuer aufzubieten. Ich rufe daher eine „Anti-Porno-Fraktion-für-König-Balduin" aus! Nichtsdestoweniger denke ich, dass in jedem Menschen Gefühle und Begierden schlummern, sie müssen ja nicht unbedingt pornographisch detailliert beschrieben werden, und so wage ich mich tatsächlich an ein Werk, das diesbezüglich ein wenig hergibt, wenn auch nur wenig.Hier finden nun also Godefrey von Ibelin und der junge Balduin von Jerusalem ein wenig – wenngleich platonisches, schon allein vom Altersunterschied her, und man bedenke, dass Balduin bereits mit 10 an Lepra erkrankte... – Seelenglück._

**Hingabe**

Fandom: Kingdom of heaven

Pairing: Godefrey von Ibelin / Balduin von Jerusalem

Rating: max. PG 13

_Disclaimer: König Balduin gehört sich selbst. Godefrey ist die Erfindung von Ridley Scott, vor dem ich mich hiermit tief verbeuge. Dies ist alles nur gedankliches Weiterspinnen eines wunderbaren Filmes, keinerlei geschäftliche Interessen sind damit verbunden. Diese Story ist teilweise historisch genauer als der Film, aber Godefrey ist eine Erfindung des Filmes und insofern ist natürlich die ganze Story reine Fiction. Teilweise bin ich auch sehr filmorientiert. Die Geschichte transportiert nur die Sehnsucht nach einer Hand und ist nicht dazu gedacht, irgendwen zu verunglimpfen._

Als ich ihn sehe, weiß ich genau, dass es der Sohn von Godefrey ist, von niemandem anderen, und niemand anderer kann es sein.

ich liebte seinen Vater...

Und ich werde ihn lieben, wenn er ist wie sein Vater.

Godefrey ist tot, ich weiß es, als ich Balian das erste Mal erblicke. Meine Gefühle sind aufgewühlt, ich spüre, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen schießen, denn nun ist es gewiss, zuvor war es nur ein Gerücht, und ich fühle gleichzeitig Erleichterung, dass Balian nun hier ist, dass Godefrey mich nicht allein ließ in meiner Not.

Mir ist bewusst, was um mich herum vorgeht.

Nicht umsonst habe ich die Regierung wieder an mich genommen, denn unfähig sind sie, intrigant und opportunistisch, dabei unehrlich und raffgierig, unbarmherzig und intolerant. Auch meine Schwester hat mich enttäuscht und ich sehe es als gewaltigen Fehler, sie Guy de Lusignan gegeben zu haben. Der Einzige, der mich zu retten vermag, ist mein kleiner Neffe, und ihn zum Nachfolger zu krönen ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich sehe, bevor mich meine Krankheit verzehrt.

Eine neue Hoffnung keimt nun auf in mir, da Balian vor mir steht.

Ich lade ihn ein, sich zu mir zu setzen, an das Schachbrett, auf dem gerade eine Schlacht tobt, wie ich sie kenne – in mir kämpfen Gut und Böse, Weiß gegen Schwarz, ich versuche die Balance zu halten und Jerusalem vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren, das aus seinen eigenen Reihen ersteht. Ich weiß, dass meine Kräfte nicht mehr lange währen, und so bin ich auf Hilfe angewiesen, und vor mir sitzt er nun, Balian von Ibelin, der Sohn Godefreys,

Godefreys...

Meine Gedanken wandern zurück, in die Zeit, da ich noch ein Knabe war.

_Er war mein bester Lehrer. Er war es, der entdeckte, dass ich weniger Schmerzen empfand als die anderen Kinder, als ich mich an Händen und Füßen verletzte, wie jedes Kind. Und er war es, der meinem Vater die furchtbare Nachricht überbrachte, dass ich an Lepra erkrankt war... das Unglaubliche, das Unfassbare, das Schreckliche. Godefrey weinte dabei. Mein Vater fluchte. Er fluchte, bis ich 13 war und er starb und ich zum König von Jerusalem gekrönt wurde, da sich niemand anderes fand für die Thronfolge, so sehr sich mein Vater mühte, der sogar die Ehe mit meiner Mutter annullieren ließ, vermutlich, um einen neuen Thronerben zu zeugen, der nicht mit einer Gottesstrafe belastet ist._

_Es folgte eine Zeit in Verachtung und in Demütigung. Der einzige, der sich um mich kümmerte, war Godefrey, und als ich mit 13 gezwungen war, den Thron zu besteigen, so wurde meine Krankheit geheim gehalten, und die einzigen, die es wussten, versuchten mich sogleich zu betrügen und zu stürzen._

_Ich verdankte es Godefrey, dass ich mich halten konnte und dass ich einen Sieg über Saladhin feiern konnte, kaum dass ich 17 geworden war._

_Er hielt seine Hände über mir. Godefrey war mehr als mein Vater für mich war, er war mein Berater, er war mein Freund, er war mein Lehrer, er war mein bester Soldat. Er war stets in meiner Nähe._

_Nur zu gut erinnere ich mich an den Tag, an dem ich ihn bat, den kleinen Streifen Land anzunehmen, an der Pilgerstraße zu Jerusalem, mit dem der Titel des Barons und Ritters von Ibelin verbunden war. Ich war 19, er war 42, und ich sah in seine Augen, als er, anstelle zu antworten, vor mir auf die Knie sank._

_„Beschütze die Armen und Hilflosen!" flüsterte ich, und er sah mich an, mit seinen blauen Augen, als ich meine rechte Hand auf seine Wange legte._

_Ich wusste, dass das nicht sein durfte, weil die Krankheit begannen hatte, sich zu zeigen und mich zu zerstören, doch ich konnte nicht anders, ich wollte so sehr sein Gesicht spüren, dass ich nicht an mich halten konnte, und er senkte den Kopf, hingegeben an diese meine eigennützige Liebkosung, nach der ich mich Jahre verzehrt hatte._

_Ihn berühren._

_Ihm danken, all das, was er für mich tat._

_Als er aufstand, hatte auch er Tränen in seinen Augen, und ich bemühte mich, Fassung zu wahren, ich, der siegreiche Knabenkönig, vor ihm, dem so treuen und aufrechten Ritter. _

Ich wusste nicht, dass er selbst einen Sohn hatte. Das weiß ich erst nun, da Balian hier ist und vor mir sitzt und versucht, sich in mein Schachspiel einzudenken, in die schwarzen Figuren, die vor ihm stehen und die er mich eben ersucht hat gegen mich spielen zu dürfen.

Ich lächle, in meine Dunkelheit hinein, die mich umgibt, seitdem ich die Maske trage. Er wagt es in der Tat, gegen mich zu spielen, das Spiel, das mich sein Vater lehrte.

Niemals wieder spielte jemand gegen mich, außer ihm, außer Godefrey.

Und ich erinnere mich an unser letztes Spiel.

_Er hatte gewonnen, wie immer._

_Und als er den weißen König umwarf, mit seiner so unnachahmlichen Geste, da stand er auf, kam zu mir und kniete wieder vor mir._

_Längst war ich gezeichnet von der Krankheit und meine Maske verbarg meine Gefühle, so wie die Bandagen aus Leinen meine Finger schützten – vor Blicken und davor, dass ich noch einmal in Versuchung kommen könnte, jemanden damit zu berühren._

_Godefrey kniete vor mir und legte seine Hände auf meine Oberschenkel, und ich konnte ihn fühlen, durch die Lagen der Stoffe hinweg, seine Wärme, seine Liebe._

_„Verzeih mir, Balduin, dass ich dich erneut besiegt habe. Ich kämpfe so sehr mit mir. Ich möchte dir nicht weh tun, du hast genug, was dich schmerzt. Aber möchtest du wirklich, dass ich dich gewinnen lasse...? Ich kann dein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, dein schönes, liebes Gesicht. Ich kann nicht mehr sehen, ob du lächelst oder ob du weinst. Ich sehe nur die silberne, unendlich traurige Maske, die dich verhüllt vor der Welt. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe wie meinen eigenen Sohn. Dass ich dich und dein Reich beschützen werde mit meinem eigenen Leben. Du bist Jerusalem, mein König, und ich bin da für dich. Erinnerst du dich, als du mich zum Ritter gemacht hast? Du hast mich damals berührt. Nicht nur deine Hand war es, die mich berührt hat, es warst du, deine Seele. Mein König – Balduin – ich bitte dich, berühre mich noch einmal. Und gewähre mir, dass ich dich küsse, dass ich deine silberne Stirn küssen darf, bevor ich wieder gehe und mich auf die Suche mache."_

Auf welche Suche, das weiß ich erst jetzt, da du vor mir stehst, Balian. Ich ließ ihn gehen, um dich zu finden. Ich ließ ihn gehen, dass er dir dein Erbe schenkt, und eines seiner Hinterlassenschaften, Balian, das ist seine Liebe zu mir. Wirst auch du mich lieben, wie er es tat?

_Ich streckte meine Hand aus und berührte ihn, wie damals, als ich ihm Ibelin gab. Sanft versuchten die eingewickelten Finger meiner rechten Hand seine Wange zu streicheln, und seine Augen waren so voller Hingabe, dass ich weinen musste, da ich dieses Sehnen in meiner Brust spürte, da ich ihn ansah. Wie sehr verlangte es mich danach, gesund zu sein, nur um die Möglichkeit zu haben, sein Gesicht zu streicheln, seine Haut zu fühlen, seinen struppigen Bart, seine ebenso struppigen Haare, seine starke Nase, seine weichen Lippen... ich fühlte, wie mein Herz sich zusammenkrampfte vor Sehnsucht, vor unerfüllten Wünschen, die nie erfüllt würden, da ich verdammt bin zu sterben, bevor ich nur den Zenit meines Lebens erreicht hätte... und ich beugte mich herab, zu ihm, so nahe wie ich es schicklich fand, und er kam mir entgegen und seine Lippen berührten meine silberne Stirn, und ich schloss meine Augen, mir vorstellend, es sei meine Stirn, meine Haut, mein Körper... seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn, meinen Haaren, meiner Wange, diese geliebten Lippen, sie trafen nur auf starres Metall, doch sie trafen mitten in mein Sein._

_„So gehe finden, was du suchst..." sagte ich, meine Stimme mir versagend, und er erhob sich, und ich sah ihn nie wieder... _

Und ich sehe ihn doch wieder, in deinem Gesicht, Balian.

Er hat gefunden, was er gesucht hat.

So gehe auch du, und beschütze die Hilflosen. Und erfülle, was dein Vater mir versprochen hat.

finis


End file.
